


Edged Snowflakes

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Taiga and Kuroto snowballing in both the NSFW and SFW sense.





	

_The NSFW Kind_

Fuck, Kuroto was coming too much. He kept it going on and on, faster than Taiga could swallow. Taiga, like a crazy idiot, was addicted to the sense of accomplishment which accompanied come going down his throat. Otherwise, he wouldn't tolerate the nasty taste and the weight on his jaw from keeping an erect cock in his mouth. Semen inevitably dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, still full with Kuroto's cock, and staining the rumpled bedsheets.

'Get a load of yourself'—was Taiga's intention in passing back the remnants of the nasty fluid back to Kuroto, mouth to mouth. Kuroto didn't even flinch at the bitterness. Replacing his cock with his tongue, he licked all over the inside of Taiga's mouth, covering every inch to absorb every lingering trace of semen. He was fucking Taiga's mouth all over again. Breathing regularly became impossible, and worse than the oxygen deprivation were the little moans escaping from the back of Taiga's throat.

"Your turn now," Kuroto declared after they broke apart for air.

"Finally," Taiga said, scooting up on the bed to press his hard-on against Kuroto's lips.

_The SFW Kind_

The weather forecast correctly predicted that the first snowfall would happen that night. What was unexpected was Dr. Hanaya waiting for Kuroto at the front of the Genm Corp building. Waiting to assault him with a snowball.

Kuroto deliberately used a different exit, gathered up some fallen snow and went to greet Taiga. Caught off guard, Taiga didn't manage to hurl his snowball in time. The snowball remained on his hand, on top of which Kuroto added his own ball of snow.

"Look, now we have a little snowman," Kuroto pointed out.

As Taiga looked down at it, Kuroto snatched the two stacked snowballs and dropped them onto Taiga's left shoulder. Snow dispersed down Taiga's side, melting faster as Taiga shook with heated fury. Kuroto hugged him close, both to share body warmth and to keep Taiga from beating him up.

"Being in the snow with Dr. Hanaya like this immerses me in a special feeling," Kuroto said.

"I'm cold."

The snow continued to fall, and Kuroto took Taiga's unexpected response as permission to hug him tighter.


End file.
